The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a rod or bar locking arrangement for doors or gates having two wings, hereinafter generally broadly referred to simply as door or door wings, although this term is used in its broadest sense to encompass gate wings and other entrance and exit door-like or gate-like elements.
The rod lock arrangement of the present invention is of the type comprising a locking rod or bar which is mounted at one wing for vertical displacement, this locking rod engaging in a recess or other suitable depression at the ground or floor in its closed position. At least one stop or impact member is provided at the other wing and against which there bears the wing equipped with the locking rod. Additionally, a door lock is provided between both of the wings.
Doors or gates having two wings, especially gates at the entrance way of buildings or other real estate, garden gates and so forth, formed either as iron structures or as wooden structures, were not capable heretofore, of being provided with any effectively satisfactory solution for positively locking in a simple manner the door or gate wing locked with a rod or bar or the like. Additionally, there is furthermore existent the problem of effectively bracing at the floor or ground the frequently extremely heavy door wings, in order to avoid any excessive loading of the actual door suspension.